brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Super29392/Theories on the upcoming update
With the new update just around the corner, I thought it best to show just what I though on the upcoming Cresent Island update and add my theroies, with resources told throughout media. First off, the 2 pictures uploaded by Lando at the beginning of the year. The first picture shows a pic of Hoopa Unbound. This make me believe that this could be Team Eclipse's hideout, as well as the spot where Hoopa may be buried. But as they don't have the key, they need you. One of their members has already found out about your key, and same as Professor Cypress. As the leader, the knows through speculation that you hold the key into the room. Coupled with the bottle they stole in Anthian City, they can relase Hoopa Unbound. But as we know from the Anime and the desert ruins, Hoopa Unbound was a cruel pokemon, and as its confined form, it has its own personality. There are several possibilites that can happen from this point. Hoopa Unbound combines again with Hoopa Confined and is under Team Eclipse's comtrol. You then must fight it (if it can be caught at this point, im using my master ball on it :D). Another theory is they merge, but just like at Rosecove Lighthouse, Hoopa doesnt listen and goes on na rampage, knocking Professor Cypress down. They either sees the problem hes done and helps you, or, I don't know. Hoopa Unbound could also operate seperately from Hoopa Confined. Confined then joins up with you to fight the Unbound form. Wheather the case, Hoopa will be released. The next picture shows a swamp. Many speculate along the lines of Poison type pokemon here, as well as the secret entrance to the hideout. Starlord wishes for reskins of classic Team Rocket Pokemon. One thing could be that there may be a location here for Cresselia and Darkrai, as they are a duo and Cresselia sound like cresent. I don't know much other than there may be a spot to fish for pokemon. First off, when the update does happen, its going to take us on a route full of water. It may be along the lines of caves where everywhere you go is an encounter, or that there are deep sea spots for encounters. You can likely also fish here as well as obviously surf. The trainers here will likely be on surfing pokemon here and have at least 1 pokeon with surf. Wild Pokemon we could encounter here are the following: Wailmer, Clamperl, Buizel, Pyukumku, Mantine, Frillish, Bruxish, Binacle, Skrelp, and Winpod. There may also be a beach you surf up to, that leads to the city here. The gym will ost likely be located here. Doing a cache here on PBB wiki, I have deduced the gym would likely be a Poison type gym. They may also be a bit harder of foes, but operate the same way. There may also be a Pokeball shop here and a Poke Center, or not your ordinary Poke center. There may also be tons of side quests here, and perhaps a few police under cover. On Discord, Lando said that training won't help you much. There are 4 things that can make trainers harder. 1. They have better move strategy. Knowing your pokemons weaknesses ans what pokemon may e used against you allows you to know moves and be super effective upon your opponents. 2. They have held items. Just imagine that you are fighting a pokemon you can 1 hit, but it turns out they have a focus sash and proect themselves, That just makes it all the more annying. 3. They switch out their Pokemon. Not only does this prolong the battle, they could also send out a Pokemon that may be strong against your Pokemon and even prolong the battle. 4. I think this may be specific to the Hideout, but patroling Eclipse goons, who if they spot you, fight you. This adds an element of stealth to finding your parents in here as well as finding the Hoopa room. I have no Idea what is in store, except I will stream me doing it. So it looks like I have a lot of work to do before it comes out, and maybe my theories are correct Category:Blog posts